gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Unknown Person123456789
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:EITC Secret Files/@comment-69.121.200.169-20110215024624/@comment-Unknown Person123456789-20110216220724 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 22:08, February 16, 2011 You can't just add yourself You have to ask and be approved. I can't trust ye after what all ye did, plus I'm still not convinced you left the EITC. Please.. Unkwon Person123456789, Please do not do things people have told you not to do. Count told you not to add yourself to the members list and you did, again. If you do that again, you will be givin a strike. Fair Winds! 22:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Cease and desist Stop your spam. NOW.--''Shade'' 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, you've failed to follow my advice. You have been reported to the admins. Have a nice vacation, most likely.--''Shade'' 20:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sider Ya sure I'll make that your sig. Don't side with me. I am not the King of Greece. That was a fan title. Don't think I don't remember you Unknown. Spammer, Vandal, as I recall you were banned for a few days too. Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' Okay Unknown.... Well anyway I made it your signature now here is what you have to do: Go to Your Preferences then, scroll about half way down and then type in the little box: SUBST:User:Unknown Person123456789/sig Type the above in between Also, don't forget to check the box that says Custom Signature If you have any problems just write my back Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 00:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, I remember you, as a spammer, vandal, chain-comment spreader, and known for removing warnings from Admins.--''Shade'' 15:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) you were reported as an acocunt of john macbatten 19:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC)